fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Corrin (Smash V)
Corrin (カムイ, Corrin) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V, revealed after the “Next Fire Emblem” trailer at the end of the Nintendo Direct on April 3, 2019. “'Corrin was born to the Hoshido royal family but was raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. Mysteriously, they have the miraculous ability to shift into a Dragon and the Dragon's Vein ability, allowing them to alter certain locations on a map. A great war looms over Hoshido and Nohr and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Avatar must choose to side with a kingdom and help with their respective causes.'” Male Corrin is confirmed to slightly slower than Female Corrin but his air speed is slightly faster. Male Corrin is voiced by Robin’s voice actor in Awakening, Brandon Karrer and in Japanese Male Robin’s voice actor in Smash 4, Yoshimasa Hosoya. Female Corrin is voiced by Taylor Hannah and Miyuki Sawashiro in Japanese. The two voice Saeko Busujima in High School of the Dead. Attributes Great Zone and Up Close game Quick tilts Very quick on the ground Good edgeguarding Can wall cling/jump Grabs allow many follow ups Light character meaning can be KOed pretty easily with stronger attacks Somewhat weak regular attacks Summary Corrin is a quick and strong character. They come with a great zone game. Not only do they have a great zoning game, but there up close game isn’t bad either. They have quick tilts for racking up that easy damage. Their edge guard game is pretty good and their grabs can lead to many follow ups. Corrin is a light character. They can be KOed pretty early by stronger attacks and they don’t have that long of a life time. They also have rather weak regular attacks as they use their natural physical strength to execute them. This may be a problem in the long runof a match but really Corrin is all about spacing and quick and effective attacks. Corrin may also function pretty well up close. Yatogami and Dragon’s Vein Sets Corrin has access to two sets of special moves. They can both be chosen in the character select screen before actually picking Corrin. The first one being the Yatogami set is based around powerful magic attacks involving Corrin’s Yatogami. These offer quicker (but still pretty strong) strikes than the special moves of the Dragon’s Vein set. The second one being the Dragon’s Vein set is based around Corrin’s usage of their Dragon’s Vein ability. They do not all use their Yatogami in any move. These offer stronger (but still pretty decent in speed) attacks than the special moves of the Yatogami set. There’s a pretty big difference in the flow of Corrin’s gameplay between these 2 sets. Players are encouraged to choose the one they feel more comfortable with. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Yatogami Set Dragon's Vein Set Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Marth. Female Corrin is slightly shorter than Male Corrin. Taunts SIDE - They point their Yatogami forward (similar to Male Corrin’s pose in his artwork) radiating an aura while making a “Hmmmmm” noise. UP - They bring out their Dragon arm charging a light while saying “This is my power.” DOWN - They turn their back saying “You aren’t even worth the effort.” Character Selection Screen Animation They pull up their sword saying “Ready.” On Screen Appearance Warps onto the stage using warp magic with arms and legs out Victory Animations They’re seen with their back turned saying “Destiny, chance, fate or fortune - they're all just ways of claiming your successes without claiming your failures” turning around flapping their cape as they say “your failures” They swing their Yatogamis around then they use their Dragon Arm on their right hand and use it to heavily swing it upwards in a 120 degree angle, as the camera moves towards the direction of the tip of the sword, with their eyes closed looking away from the camera. They’re seen walking while saying, “The strong are the strongest alone.” Then they turn placing their sword above their shoulders behind their backs looking back. Losing Animation They’re seen clapping with their weapon away. Crowd Cheer “Cor - rin!” Victory Theme Excerpt from the Fire Emblem if Fire Emblem if “What if…” OST. Key Point is 0:33-0:42. Fighting Stance Similar to Marth’s except they have their weaponless hand pointed forward. Idle Poses Dusts off chest Places their hand on their chin in a thinking manner Walk Simple walk. Dash Very similar to Marth and Lucina’s except they have their weaponless hand steady bent under them. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters